People of color
People of color (also known as PoC) are a homogeneous collection of races oppressed by white people. Many of them recognize this, but others suffer from internalized racism. People of color in history It's not important to distinguish between different races amongst people of color because they're all the same anyway, but we'll divide them up for the sake of describing their history with the white race. The Asian race In Xanadu did Kubla Khan a stately pleasure-dome decree. It was a safe space for Asian PoC and not meant for white cishets, but then that racist shitlord Marco Polo went over and oppressed it. Thus began the long history of white cishets feitishizing and appropriating the Asian culture. In 1841, an evil British drug cartel appropriated Hong Kong from the progressive and forward-looking Qing dynasty. Fortunately, Hong Kong was handed over to the People's Republic of China in 1997 and boy are Hong Kongers thrilled to once again be ruled over by people who look like them. Of course, it is the United States which has the most problematic history with Asia. Japan tried to make itself a safe space for PoC in 1641, but the white cishet scum just couldn't stand to see any PoC outside their control. In 1853, Matthew Perry and his friends stopped dancing in a fountain and forced their way into Japan to appropriate geisha costumes and watch anime. But then the Japanese began a campaign to end the white colonization of Asia and introduce free love to Korea. They tried to cleverly disguise their anti-racist intentions by invading non-white-ruled China, but the white cishet shitlords weren't fooled. The U.S. cut off their supply of oil to Japan, forcing the peace-loving Japanese to bomb Pearl Harbor. For this act of self-defense, the U.S. put the Japanese into what were literally Nazi death camps and dropped an atom bomb on Gen Nakaoka. Japan has literally been a U.S. colony ever since. In 1950, the U.S. invaded Korea to appropriate K-pop and Korean dramas. Although the doctors of the 4077th MASH successfully checked their privilege, the U.S. still managed to literally colonize half of Korea. Later, the U.S. began a war with Vietnam to get some coolie hats for Lady Gaga to wear. American helicopters flew into Vietnamese villages and committed the My Lai Massacre while playing "Ride of the Valkyries", but this time the PoC managed to save their culture from outside contamination. Today, the racist U.S. culture continues to denigrate Asians with the degrading stereotypes of being incredibly intelligent and successful. The Muslim race Some people will tell you that Islam is not a race. Those people voted for Sarah Palin. The Muslim race was genetically engineered by the Prophet Muhammad in the year 622. Islamic society is known for creating a safe space for womyn, resisting fetishization, and defending itself from cultural appropriation by Danish cartoonists. Early advocates of the open borders movement, Muslims immigrated to Spain in the eighth century and took it over. This was not colonization because only whites can colonize. In 1096, racist shitlord Pope Urban II decreed that "all Muslims art terrorists and we shalt fighteth a War on Terror for their oil" and so the Crusades began. After the suspiciously short time of only 357 years, the city of Constantinople was attacked. This was blamed on the Muslims, but was probably an inside job carried out by Christians to justify more racism. The innocent, peace-loving Muslims didn't expect it when the Spanish Inquisition began and targeted them for refusing to submit to Spain's white cishet culture. The Crusades and the Spanish Inquisition literally continue to this day. The black race ]] Despite what racist Hollywood movies would have you believe, the Ancient Egyptians were not white people. They were black Africans. Perhaps you're trying to duck out of this fact by arguing that the Ancient Egyptians could have been of Arabic appearance like the people living in Egypt today. This would be impossible because, as noted above, this was before the Muslim race was genetically engineered by the Prophet Muhammad. Plus, black people are from Africa and Egypt is in Africa, so there. Ancient Egypt was minding its own business being awesome when a group of white people called the Greeks came along. The Greeks appropriated Egyptian culture to found white civilization and later, under the leadership of Alexander the Great, colonized Egypt. Although she was part of the Greek dynasty installed by Alexander, Cleopatra was somehow black. Sometime later, white people were colonizing the Americas and went to Africa to get slaves. How they got these slaves is not important. If it so happens that some black people sold other black people to the Europeans, that's not significant. The important thing is that white people are responsible for slavery and every white person should feel guilty about it because of white privilege. Anyway, black slaves were forced to work in cotton fields, which is why wearing cotton clothes is literally the definition of racism. In 1863, a racist cissexist white person named Abraham Lincoln started a charade that the U.S. had abolished slavery. A hundred years after the supposed end of slavery, Martin Luther King, Jr. spoke out against it in his "I have a dream" speech. Some white racists like to use the line "I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin, but by the content of their character" to argue that King was in favor of colorblind racism. However, he was referring specifically to his children, meaning he implicitly okayed judging white people by the color of their skin. Maybe he just meant his children in particular and not all black people. There's simply no way to know. More recently, a black person named Barack Obama was elected president, but we will not be fooled by the increasing elaborate charade that slavery is over. Meanwhile, the Europeans colonized Africa, thereby creating all the problems there. The Dutch and British founded South Africa, which was ruled by evil racist apartheid, a concept which is completely different from safe space for some reason. In the 1990s, apartheid ended in South Africa and Nelson Mandela was elected the country's first black president. Some white South Africans think they now suffer from reverse racism just because they've become a minority voting bloc, but this is obviously impossible because of white privilege. The Hispanic race The Hispanics are the brown people who speak Spanish and live in Mexico, South America, and any places that might exist in between them. Don't ask us to look at a map, shitlord! Educate yourself. God, you're so privileged! Hispanics were colonized by some white people called the Spanish, who probably spoke English or something. Sometime later, the Spanish went away or something and the innocent Hispanics, who obviously had nothing to do with the evil Spanish, were oppressed by the United States. Some of them try to get into the U.S. in order to access the life that's meant to be reserved for white people, but the evil whites force them to do menial jobs rather than instantly making them all into CEOs. This is literally the same thing as apartheid. Category:Good